Chibi Chaos
by Otaku Nation
Summary: England messes up one of his spells and turns the nations into chibis! Everything goes horribly wrong and they have to find a way to turn them all back before it's too late. Pairings: GerIta, USUK, DenNor, IceKong, SuFin, RoChu, GiriPan, PruCan, and others ;D All fluff and crack! LOTS OF CRACK! Will get dramatic later on, but mostly crack and references! Enjoy!
1. Let the Chaos Ensue

It was a normal day; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Italy was being annoying as usual. Germany sat at the breakfast table, spinning his fork through a big bowl of pasta half-heartedly while listening to the younger country across from him rant on and on about something. He didn't know what, but the boy sure was excited about it…

"…and then I realized it really WAS pasta~" the brunette continued on with a huge smile. Germany nodded, still barely paying attention.

"Germany, what's wrong?" Italy asked, frowning. Said man looked up to see the boy staring at him, his big, brown eyes focussing in on his own. A blush came to his cheeks and he quickly looked down to hide it.

"N-nothing, Italy! I'm fine." Germany stampered, still trying to hide his blush. The boy smiled again, finishing his pasta and heading to the kitchen with his plate. When he returned, Germany had finally recovered what sense he had and stood, going to get dressed.

"Italy. You'll have to get ready soon; the G8 meeting starts in two hours," he said, pulling on a jacket and walking into his closet. Suddenly, there was a yelp from the room next to his, making Germany jump and rush out, still only half dressed.

"Italy! Are you okay? What happened?" he yelled, practically busting down the others' door. Inside, Italy was nowhere to be found. The only thing remaining of him was a white shirt, half of its buttons done up.

Germany looked around the room, trying to figure out where the other nation had run off to. A small squeak came from underneath the shirt, and Germany stopped, one hand hovering over it. Out of nowhere, a small, chibi Italy popped from under the shirt and started crying.

"Don't hurt me Germany! Please, I'm so scared! I was just getting dressed like you told me to and then I started shrinking and I didn't know what to do! Please! I didn't do it! Germanyyy!" the small chibi bounced up and tugged at Germanys pant legs, causing the german to yet again break out in a blush. he cleared his throat, sighed, then cleared it again before speaking.

"Now Italy…" he said, nervously picking up the small child and holding him. He was still too shocked to grasp what was really happening, so he just held the trembling nation until his sobs subsided and it was quiet again.

Then Germany got what had happened.

"I am going to KILL…"

Meanwhile, at Frances' house…

"Mon ami! You sound so angry!" France cooed into the telephone receiver. China, who was on the other end, growled menacingly back at him.

"You think! I'm gone for one day and suddenly I get a call from Japan about some crazy-!"

"But China! Japan and I were just having some fun! Honestly, I meant no harm! And after all, it was Japan who said he needed some 'Cultural Enlightenment'!" France responded gleefully. There was silence on the other end. Out of nowhere, a wok flew in and smacked France upside the head, turning the nation over and making him fall out of his chair.

"Hey! What was that for!" he yelled into the phone.

"For Japans' innocence! And you better hope I don't have to call you again, aru!" China fumed before the line went dead.

"Oh mon dieu, I think he broke my head…" France mumbled as he tried to pull himself up. Instead, he marveled at the sight of his small, child-sized hand as he stretched it out in front of him.

"That imbecile!"

In Japans' room…

Japan was hiding under his covers, cowering in the dark. He would not come out; no, Japan was going to sit in the dark trying to forget what had happened last night until the G8 meeting, where he'd avoid France at any cost!

"There is no way I'm coming out," Japan mumbled through the insistent knocks on his door. He could hear Chinas' voice over the ruckus and prayed he wouldn't come in.

Light filtered into his room from the now open panel behind him and he covered his eyes, wincing.

"Japan…" China said, walking over to his bed quietly and putting a hand on his back. "Come on, get up."

"No. I'm not leaving!" Japan said defiantly. Chinas' hand froze.

"Japan? Are you okay?" he asked, trying to pull the covers away. Japan felt so small, so helpless. He held on as tight as he could to the receding blankets around him, but China was stronger and managed to tear them out of his hands. And what he saw shocked him into silence.

He let the covers fall back on Japan and left the room.

"He will pay…"

At Americas' house….

_The ritual was going perfectly! Just a few more verses and he'd be done!_ England was hiding in Americas' basement, chanting vigorously over the spell circle, faint blue light radiating from the lines and planes.

"_Exaudi me spiritus Inferos! Ego præcipio tibi revocare annorum eu convertam!" _he chanted with ferocity. The circle began to glow brighter until the whole room was lit with the powerful light. England could feel himself weakening, but he forced his eyes open and his legs steady as he continued to jeer.

"_Quae mea, redde mihi fuit; Converterent annis et revertetur infantia mea!_"

A blinding light caused England to fall to his knees, and cover his eyes. The spell book in front of him shook in his unsteady arms and fell to the ground. The light disappeared, and England fell over unconscious.

A loud noise came from the basement. Probably England messing around again. America sighed, winning yet another game of Mario Cart on his Wii. He should go make sure he's okay at least…

"England! You okay down there?" he called into the darkness of the basement. There was no response.

"England? I'm coming down!" America trudged down the stairs slowly, the old steps creaking below his feet. When he reached the bottom, he looked around in awe. On the floor was a strange enchantment circle. Next to it was a large book he'd seen England carrying around with him in the past, and then what looked like…

"E-england? Is that you?"

And thus starts the END of the British Empire...


	2. Epic Prawesomeness

_Ring, ring, ring…_

Almost every phone in Americas' house was ringing and it was giving him a headache. He ran over to the first one, picking it up with one hand and carrying the now chibi-sized England in the other.

"Hello?" America said into the receiver. There was no sound on the other end. Then, a small voice with a french accent started yelling at him.

"Ce que l'enfer (What the Hell) did you do! You turned me back into a child, you imbecile! Although I'm not really mad. I am so much cuter this way…"

"Um, France? Is that you?" America asked the younger male. France, since it had to be him at this point, continued to rant on about his cuteness.

"…but I'm not sure I can drive myself to the meeting like this, and Spain doesn't have a license-" suddenly he was interrupted by the sound of yelling and breaking wood. Romanos' voice could be heard in the background, and a faint, "Where the HELL is Spain!" shouted over Frances' muffled curse.

The phone hit the ground with a thud, and screams filtered through the line until it went dead, beeping until America hung up.

The next call was from Russia. "Ello, is dis America?" said the russian. "I'm having a problem here with Lithuania. It seems he's smaller than usual, da?"

"U-um," America didn't know what to do. Russia was intimidating in person, but he seemed even more so by phone. "I-is that s-so?"

"Da. I'm afraid I'll have to deal with our 'friend' at the meeting today." The other nation continued with a casual tone.

"Um, okay. I guess I'll see you then…" America said, about to hang up.

"Oh, and America," Russia cut in at the last moment. "you can always become one with-"

America hung up.

The other calls went a little like this until America just disconnected all his phones and went to get some Asprin. England, who was still unconscious and very small, laid still on the couch. In fact, he was almost too still; if his chest didn't move with each breath, he could have been dead.

America wasn't quite worried, since England's faulty spells had become sort of a common problem between the nations, but something like this wasn't just another messed-up spell. This was serious.

Suddenly, the tiny child opened his emerald green eyes and stared up at the shocked America above him.

"What the bloody Hell happened…" England said as he sat up, rubbing his head and wincing. America continued to stare at the small chibi, trying to figure out what to do. England was wearing a white tee-shirt underneath a black cloak, and military pants; his normal sorcery outfit from when he'd been a kid. It was almost cute, seeing England like this. America smiled.

"What are you smiling about, you bloody git!" England mumbled with his small, child-like voice. He waved a small fist at him, and now America was laughing. "Shut up, why don't you!" England groaned, still rubbing his head. That's when he realized how small his hand was.

"No, this can't be happening…" he said, his eyes glowing with shock. America continued to laugh, clutching his sides. England stared at his small hands as they shook with fear. He balled them into fists and fury lit up his eyes. "Dammit!"

America, realizing his friends distress, calmed down a bit to settle the child. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Has anyone else turned into a child?" the other country asked.

"Yeah. I got calls from a bunch of them. France, Japan, Italy, Lithuania and who knows who else. Why?" England didn't hear him. He'd started pacing the couch, then, climbing up onto it, the table.

"This is not good. Not good at all,"

"Well, everyone's still coming to the G8 meeting. I mean, I don't know how they're gonna make it, but they all said they'd be there." America assured the chibi. England looked up at him, his face drawn with fear and something else. He looked away before America could decipher it.

"Good. And Alfred?" England asked, using his human name. "I… I'm glad you didn't change. Okay?"

"Yeah, me too." said man replied. He smiled and scooped England into a big hug that crushed the air from his lungs. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this!"

"Put me down you git!" the chibi screamed. "I said put me down!"

At Germanys' house…

"Germany~ Hey, Germany!" Italy squealed in his high-pitched voice. Germany had been pacing the child's room, trying to figure out what to do. For some reason, a few of the nations had turned into chibis; not like they didn't know who was responsible, but it was still a problem. The german looked down at the small child Italy and sighed. He picked up the boy and crossed to the basement door, not even knocking, and stomped down the stairs.

"Bruder." Germany said, walking to the bed in the corner. There was no response. "Hey Bruder, get up!"

"What do you want, West?" the Prussian mumbled sleepily. Seeing the look on Germanys' face, he straitened up. "I mean, good morning."

"Ja, whatever." Germany responded, not sure if he was relived or not that Prussia was still normal sized. He thought for a moment and decided he'd be more trouble little than big.

"Okay, we have a problem," he continued, holding out Italy for his brother to see. The mans red eyes widened inane and he started to laugh.

"Oh mien Gott! What happened to Italy! He's so cute!" Prussia gushed, trying to snatch the little Italian from Germany. "He's almost as awesome as me!"

Germany glared at his brother, but his gaze faltered. Prussia, eho was doubled over with laughter on his bed, suddenly began to shrink. Within seconds, Germanys' once 6-foot tall brother had shrunk to no more than a foot-and-a-half.

"Um, East?"

The child Prussia, who wore a blue military uniform, suddenly stopped laughing and stared at himself.

"I'm a midget!" he squealed in an impressively cute, high-pitched voice. He jumped 3 feet out of his bed and started to climb up Germanys' leg. "Now I can hug Italyyyyy!"

Germany plucked him up and held him at arms length, sighing. Looks like people were still changing. Glancing at his watch, he nearly dropped the two chibis, who were both wailing about something or other.

"Verdammt! We're going to be late!" he yelled, quickly rushing out the door and into his car, turning the key and stepping on the gas.

"I want to huuuuuug hiiiiim!" Prussia continued to scream while Italy clung protectively to Germanys' head.

"No! Ve, Germany, where are we going?" The small Italian asked.

"To the G8 meeting of course."

Prussia groaned and tried to escape his younger brothers' one-handed death grip. "Do I have to? I'm not even a real country!" the child complained.

"Yes."

"West, you're no fun at all…"


	3. Chibi Japan and Car Races

"We're first! I can't believe it!" America cried as he fell into his chair. The G8 room was empty all for him and the small England, who was huddled in his cloak on the table.

"Those bloody gist! Don't they realize how much danger they're in!" the smaller of the two mumbled under his breath. America had come to realize how cute England was since he'd transformed, and the brits' tiny accent wasn't helping.

"You know, if you weren't so cross Iggy, I'd be hugging you so much~" America laughed as the child glared daggers at him.

The doors burst open next to reveal a very disheveled China, carrying what looked like a small bundle of blankets.

"Hey China! What you got there?" America asked. Chinas' eyes wandered over to him and stayed there for a minute before traveling to the now cowering England.

"What do you think, aru!" China yelled, setting the small pile of blankets down on the table. They moved a bit, but mostly stayed still. "I'd forgotten how annoying Japan used to be. You're lucky I was able to drag him out of the house!"

Just then, the sheets fell away to reveal a small, kimono adorned chibi with gray, tired eyes. The child looked around the room for about one second before diving back into the pile of covers.

China sighed, sitting down in his chair. "At least France isn't here. Then we'd have a problem…"

**In Germanys' car…**

"Let me drive!" Prussia chanted in his brothers ear as they sped down the busy streets of New York. The meeting was to be held in America this time, so thankfully no one pulled them over for reckless driving. Germany picked up the screaming child and practically threw him into the backseat. Italy was still shivering on top of Germanys' head, and the child squealed every time they hit a pothole or turned a corner.

"G-germany~ C-could you slow down!" the Italian whimpered as they sped around another bend.

"I'm sorry Italia, but if I change now we won't make it." he german said back, swerving to miss another car.

In front of them was a tall building, and Germany nearly missed the entrance sign. He slowly drove the car into the parking lot, but before he could park it his hands slipped from the wheel.

"Ah! Germany~" Italy cried as he fell on top of the now chibi sized german. The car crashed into the parking square and stopped, lurching them all forward into the windshield.

Germany sat up, rubbing his head and looking around at the huge car.

"Verdammt, now I'm a kid too!" he yelled with a small voice. The accent in his new voice was less promonate and he now had more of a roman ring to his voice.

The other two turned around and stared wide-eyed at the new child. He was wearing a blue cape and hat, with a white shirt underneath. His face was flushed and altogether quite cute.

Prussia looked over to see Italy frozen in shock. Before the italian could say a thing, Prussia threw his arms around him and hugged the small chibi like there was no tomorrow. This set Italy off on another rant of pleas' and Prussia just hugged the small child tighter.

"That's enough! Both of you get out of the car!" Germany yelled, his voice small but authoritative. Prussia, still strangling Italy, grabbed the door handle and got out of the car, with Germany following idly behind.

"GErmany, germany, help meeee!" Italy cried as Prussia continued to not let go. Germany rubbed his head, already getting a headache.

This would be a long day…

**In the meeting room…**

The doors creaked open to reveal Russia, holding two chibis' in his hands. He smiled at the other nations before setting down tiny Lithuania and somehow Poland, who rushed over to Lith and grabbed his hand, pulling him underneath the table.

Lithuania had been wearing a tan military uniform and Poland had on green one, both had capes. They both looked cute enough for China to make note of it, but America and Russia just sighed.

"I wonder where the others are." America ventured, fiddling with a loose button on his shirt. Russia laughed a bit, and a yelp came from below the table as he kicked someone (probably Lithuania).

"Kolkolkol. I hope they are okay." the russian lied with a smile. America shuddered and England covered his blond head with his hood.

"Y-yeah. Me too…"


	4. Spells and Curses

"Put me down this instant you-"

"Put a sock in it you damn potato bastard. France! Stop trying to smother Spain!"

"But I was only going to-"

"Germany help! Germany! Germanyyyy-"

"I heard you the first time, now PUT ME DOWN!"

The doors opened to reveal Romano, carrying Italy and Spain in one hand, with a murderous Germany, France, and Prussia in the other. Romano looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but there, and nearly threw the chibis away from him once he walked in. France ran after Spain, who began to climb up Romanos' leg; Italy tackled Germany and Prussia laughed at the whole scene until Romano kicked him over.

China, Russia, and America just stared at the whole scene, trying to figure out what to do. France, who was now standing on top of the table, looked around at the larger nations with a huff. He was wearing a blue military uniform with a long cape and a red rose behind his ear.

"Mon ami, you look so shocked!" he addressed England, who was being restrained by America.

"Let me hit him! America, let go!" he screamed, thrashing around in an attempt to get loose. America was having a hard time holding him there.

"Oh, no need to be rash, Angleterre! There's enough of me to go around!"

That made England snap. He finally squeezed out of Americas' grip and jumped on top of the frenchman, throttling him and yelling obscenities.

"I'm going to murder you, you bloody Frog!"

"Angleterre, stop!"

"Make me!"

"That's enough!" Germany yelled, appearing between the two foes and literally shoving them away from each other. "I believe we have a meeting to get to."

Germany, with Italy still clinging to his back, jumped onto a textbook that was half his hight and almost as long as he was tall.

"How do you propose we go about fixing this?"

Everyone glared at England for a moment before shrugging their shoulders. England, however, had something to say.

"Listen up. We don't have much time. The spell I was using turned out to be very unstable, and if we can't find a way to change back, we might-no WILL-die."

"The traitor speaks," someone, probably Romano, who was holding Spain, mumbled.

"Listen! This isn't my fault! I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"But, I don't want to die~" Italy whispered from behind Germany, who had an almost defeated look in his eyes.

"England." he addressed the brit quietly. "How long do we have?"

There was silence.

"I don't know," he sobbed, falling to his knees on the table. "This was never supposed to happen. All I wanted was… was-"

America stood up. "That's enough. Right now we have more important matters to attend to. Where and who will stay with those of us who have… immature until this problem is resolved. And it will be resolved!"

"I can take care of some of them." China offered. "But I'll need help, since some of them," he eyed France and England. "don't really get along."

France and England glanced at each other, but quickly looked away.

"Well, I can help!" America volunteered.

"You haven't raised any kids America." England pointed out. France smiled and winked.

"I think Amerique would be great! Plus, you'll need all the help you can get!" France said with enthusiasm. England could barely keep himself from smashing the french' s face in.

"Okay. Russia, will you help?"

"Only if you want me to…" he said. Suddenly, the russian disappeared as if he hadn't been there a moment before. They all stared at his empty seat.

There was a scream from under the table, and Poland cried "Litwa!" before he too screamed.

A small boy with gray hair and a seductive smile pulled himself up from Russias' seat.

"I caught the others, da." the small russian said. He wore a tan uniform and a white scarf. In one hand he held a metal pipe and in the other he dragged two unconscious chibis.

"Um, Russia? Is that you?" America said. The boy nodded, dropping the two children on the table and climbing up next to them.

"Do you want to become one with me?" Russia asked the small Poland. Poland replied something along the lines of "Nigdy nie sadysta (never you sadist)." before Russia bashed his head in with the pipe. Everyone stared.

"Well, I guess we should call the other countries up to see if anyone else has changed before we decide too much more." Germany said, looking anywhere but at the crazy russian. The others nodded, some of them going off to look for phones. Italy, Prussia, China, and anyone who was still in the room continued to stare in awe at Germany.

"What?" he asked. They all shook their heads before going off to look for things. Japan finally opened his eyes and wriggled out from under his cocoon, staggering forward a few steps. He looked around at the other tiny nations with wide, starring eyes before coughing hard into his fist.

"Aru!" China yelled, scooping up the child and wrapping him back up in his blankets. "I take you outside for five minutes and already you're sick!"

"Well that can't be good." said England. He looked around him then, smiling a bit. "Hello flying mint bunny!"

"Oh mon dieu, not again!" France said. "Someone get me a glass of water!"

China ran over with some water and gave it to France. He thanked him, then splashed it in the hallucinating brits' face. The kid sputtered, his eyes refocusing on France.

"What happened! What did you do!" England screamed at France. France waved him off, sighing dramatically as the brit tried to punch him.

"You were seeing them again. I had to stop you before you spiraled down into insanity AGAIN."

"Shut up you Frog! Don't pretend you can't see them too!"

"I can't."

"SHUT UP!"

"Me faire (make me)."

France and England then started to fight in a way that made the other nations wonder wether or not they were strait.

"I got calls from all over the place, aru! Apparently Switzerland, Austria, Greece, Hungary, Lichtenstein, Turkey, and possibly Brazil are all fine, but everyone else is a chibi!" China said, reading off a list. Germanys' headache continued to get worse.

"Well, tell everyone to get over here and try to get anyone you can to help." Germany ordered. China nodded and started to dial numbers into his phone.

Germany walked over to England, who was nursing several wounds from his fight (France was knocked out in a corner), and sat down.

"What do you think is going to happen?" he asked the brit. England just shook his head, his hood covering his eyes.

"You know, I never should have gotten into witchcraft…" he mumbled. Germany hesitated, then put his arm around the others' shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll find a way out of this."

"Yeah," England looked up, his emerald eyes sparkling. "Sure we will."


	5. Rockets

"Okay! It has come to our attention that some of us have become children again. Does anyone here have any information on how we could solve this?" ChibiGermany said atop his pile of books. The nations around him, which happened to be mostly children, all shook their heads. Accept for one little chibi with light hair and long bangs that covered his eyes. He'd Ben chasing another child with spiked blonde hair and now held him by his collar, a cross shaped hair clip in his other hand.

"I know magic, and this spell is extremely dangerous. I only know the symptoms of it, not so much as how to fix it." ChibiNorway said as he struggled to clip his bangs back. Germany sighed, running a hand through his own hair, an looked at the people surrounding him.

The only adults were Austria, China, Switzerland, Greece, Hungary, Lichtenstein, and Turkey; Brazil had been dropped off with the others, somehow now a child. Greece and Turkey were both fighting over a cowering Japan, who was being shielded by China. Switzerland and Austria were on opposite sides of the room, and Lichtenstein was chatting with Hungary, who was stepping on an unconscious Prussias' head.

All the while Italy clutched on Germanys' cape as if it were life and America poked fun at England and France, who'd begun tonight-again. And all of this racket didn't help the Germans increasing headache one bit.

Suddenly, the chair that had been holding a feral England tipped over and landed with a crash at Americas' feet. Said American stared with a look of shock at the Brit before picking him up and running from the room. It was dead silent for nearly a whole minute until America came back with something small huddled in his arms.

America glared at France before sitting down in his seat across the table. "I couldn't wake him up..." the blonde man said in defeat.

Norway, with a deadpan expression, patted America on the back as he stared down at the small Iggy.

The British chibi coughed into his fist, and his emerald eyes opened just a bit as he looked up at the stunned America.

"Why... Can't I move?" then he realized where he was and started to struggle against the larger mans grasp. "Let me go, you bloody git!"

"Never mind," Norway said before he was glimpse from behind by a crazed Denmark. Germany face palmed as the room plunged into chaos once again.

This time, Germnay was the one to fall, tripping backwards over Italy and landing on the tabletop. No one but the small chibitalian noticed, rushing o the Germans side worriedly.

"Ve~ Germany, are you okay?"

"Ja," the German said, rubbing his blonde head in pain. Italy leaned down in front of Germany, brushing some stray hair out of his eyes.

The German looked up as Italy straitened his blue hat, smiling a bit. Germany blushed and wiped at his eyes before looking back up. Italy had a kind of shocked look on his face, and he leaned in closer. This caught Hungarys' attention, who nudged the cover-ridden Japan and pointed at the scene before them.

Italy leaned in and Germany looked up into the others brown eyes as he began to edge closer...

Suddenly, the doors burst open to show a hyper ChibiKorea riding on a firework as ChibiHong Kong rushed after him. HK took one look around, spotted Iceland, and then ditched the flying Korean to hang out with his "boyfriend".

Korea smashed right through the two mid-kissing chibis' and into the wall, the rocket he'd been riding on exploding.

"Ow..."

"Idiot."


	6. America's Masion House

{Just in case you forgot:

Italy- chibi

Germany- chibi

Japan- chibi

America- norm

England- chibi

France- chibi

China- norm

Russia- chibi

Canada- norm

Prussia- chibi

Greece- norm

Turkey- norm

Switzerland- norm

Lichtenstein- norm

Hungary- norm

Austria- chibi

Poland- chibi

Lithuania- chibi

Hong Kong- chibi

Iceland- chibi

Norway- chibi

Denmark- chibi

Finland- chibi

Sweden- chibi}

"I suggest we stay at my house." said America, which all the nations there agreed to. Korea, along with Brazil, Estonia, Latvia, Sealand, and a few others went home, claiming they'd rather deal with this alone.

"Just call me when you have a cure, desu-yo!" Sealand said as he left.

"Can't we just stuff him in a box and ship him off somewhere?" England whispered to France, who laughed in agreement. "I mean, he's practically 10 pounds! That costs a few bucks! We could ditch him in Disneyland or something; just leave him there. No one would notice-"

He was cut off by a well delivered punch from Latvia, who growled something about UN countries and how they're all a bunch of idiots.

America came over next and pushed the Brit off the table. "Disneyland is mine. Don't you dare dump him on me, you... you... Twat!"

At this, France started to laugh so hard he cried, falling off the table and onto the still downed England.

"Twat! He called you a twat!" the Frenchman shrieked, pounding the floor. America blushed furiously, turning away. England didn't know whether to be ticked or touched, and ended up blushing worse than America and hiding under the table until they started to leave the room for Americas house.

"Wow..."

Most of the chibis were speechless as they walked into the Americans house. It was huge! Hundreds of rooms, ranging from gyms to pools lined the halls, and there were elegant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The only one unfazed by the others house was England, who just shrugged.

"The reason his maps only center on him is because his house is so big it needs a map of it's own!" someone whispered, receiving several laughs and one smack.

"Okay! Everyone pick a room! You can bunk together if you want, but you don't have to if you-" England whispered something into the other chibis ear that made him blush. "I mean, we should probably pair up two to a room just in case something happens."

"I call sharing with Germany!~" Italy screamed, hugging tighter to the flustered German. He nodded before looking down to hide his blush.

"I call China, da." Russia said, pulling said Chinese man over to him by his arm and smiling. Though it looked cute, the other nations felt a hostile air to that grin an immediately agreed.

It went like that for the rest of them. Eventually everyone was paired up: America and England, Poland and Lithuania, Greece and Japan, Romano and Spain, Iceland and Hong Kong, Norway and Denmark, Austria and Hungary, Switzerland and Lichtenstein, Prussia and Canada(he'd been there the whole time), Sweden and Finland, and France with Turkey, since no one else wanted to share with them.

"Well, today was pretty crazy..." Germany sighed as he slumped onto the couch in the main room, closing his eyes. "So, who wants to cook?"

"Me!" England said, hopping out of his seat. France and America jumped on him and held him down while the other nations tried to decide on who should cook.

"I could cook," China suggested, which was agreed on. A few minutes later the nations all ate their dinner of Lo Mien, except for England who sat in a corner moping.

"Goodnight Germany!" Italy said as he turned off the lights. They were both in single beds placed across from each other, to Germanys relief.

"Ja, goodnight Italia." he said as he closed his eyes. Just before he fell asleep he felt someones arms wrap around him.

"Thank you, Ludwig. For everything." Italy whispered to the German. Before he could reply he fell asleep, dreaming of a small girl dressed in a maids outfit who's laugh was cute and made him sad for some reason. He had this dream on a regular basis, but for some reason tonight it seemed almost real.


End file.
